


Victory Nap

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, Kid Fic, M/M, Snarky Loki, Snarky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no, wait!" Loki pointed towards the corner, spying one last villain. "One more!" A well-aimed dart quickly vanquished the threat. "Now we have earned ourselves a victory nap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I love this little story. I don't know what inspired it, but I am so in love with this family. I actually have another piece in the works for them. Enjoy!

It’d been a long time since Loki engaged in battle. In fact, he had pretty much sworn off it all together in the past few years. However, this was one battle he just couldn’t resist. It was of the utmost importance and for once he was fighting off a hostile invasion rather than being the hostile invasion. He scanned the area, taking in the destruction and searching for any of the invaders. He saw none. 

“Kingston, sir, I believe victory is ours,” he announced. His small comrade pumped his fist in the air. “Oh no, wait!” he pointed towards the corner, spying one last villain. “One more!” A well-aimed dart quickly vanquished the threat. “Now we have earned ourselves a victory nap.”

“Daddy, no!’ Kingston broke character for the first time in hours. 

“Yes, you promised me once we fought off the enemy you would take your nap,” Loki reminded, removing his helmet. 

“No!” Kingston resisted, resting the muzzle of his Nerf gun against his shoulder and placing his other hand on his hip. Loki couldn’t help but notice how much the young boy looked like his father in that moment. Now that he thought about it, it was hard to convince his father to sleep as well. Loki internally rolled his eyes and looked down at his son.

“Kingston Anthony Stark, it is your nap time,” he stated firmly. The little boy lifted the weapon in his hand and fired. Loki blinked as the dart hit him in the face. With a swipe of his hand, he discarded Kingston’s gun. He stepped forward, scooping his son under his arm and storming off towards the master bedroom. He may be somewhat domesticated, but that didn’t mean he had any more patience than he ever had. “You get this from your father,” he grumbled. The boy was going to take a nap whether he liked it or not.

Tony arched an eyebrow as he took in the state of his living room. It was a rather vicious battle if the darts scattered all over were any indication. He stepped around Loki’s discarded helmet and followed the trail of destruction towards the bedroom. There he found his fallen god and their young prince. Their little King. He smirked, knowing Loki hated it when he called Kingston “King”. He would say the last thing the world needed was a King Stark. Especially if he was anything like his father. Tony snorted a quiet laugh. Kingston was just like him. 

He carefully scooped the little boy off the bed and carried him to his own room to finish his nap. He assumed it had taken Loki everything in his power to get Kingston down for a nap, including offering to let him sleep in his parent’s bed. It usually took everything short of a miracle to get Kingston down during the day. That’s why Tony didn’t bother with a nap when he was home with their son, much to Loki’s dismay. He figured it would make the kid extra tried for bedtime, even if he was unbearably cranky until then.  


Upon his return to the master bedroom, Tony shed his suit jacket and started to work the buttons on his shirt.

“Lokes,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his partner’s temple. 

“Hmm?” Loki’s response was so weak that Tony assumed he was still asleep, but he posed a question anyway. 

“Care to tell me what happened to our living room?”

“Hostile invasion successfully thwarted,” Loki mumbled. Tony nodded. Just as he thought. Loki and Kingston had engaged in a battle against all the inanimate objects in the living room. There was part of Tony that wondered if he should be concerned that his partner, the God of Mischief and Chaos, should be playing war games with their son, but he figured the boy was only three and the complicated ‘Dad was a good guy fighting off the bad guy who was actually Daddy’ would come later. “Shh, victory nap,” said god’s voice broke through Tony’s musings.

“Victory of what? Stopping the invasion or getting our son to nap?” Tony chuckled, tossing his shirt towards the hamper.

“He gets that from you,” Loki grumbled.

“Well, you’re the one who decided to procreate with me,” Tony retorted. 

“Sleeping,” Loki reminded, knowing if he and Tony continued talking he would lose his rather solid grip on what was turning out of be a pretty good nap. Tony let out another light laugh and let him be, he probably deserved it. To be honest, Tony probably deserved a nap too. Living through a long day of meetings could be considered a victory. Actually, the fact that he didn’t hightail it out of there in the first fifteen minutes was a victory. With that thought, he eased himself onto the bed, curling against his partner. 

“Where’s Kingston?” Loki shot upright, scanning the dimly lit room for his child. So much for savoring his nap.

“Shh, relax, I took the runt to his room,” Tony explained easily. “I wanted you to myself and you deserved a break.” He coaxed Loki to lie back down. 

Loki felt his concern bleed out of him. He shifted, easing his long limbs around Tony’s warm body. He pressed his face against his short cropped hair, inhaling deeply, having missed his partner most of the day. “I would prefer you not call our son ‘the runt’,” he whispered in a tone he knew would send a shiver racing down Tony’s spine. 

“Fine, I took King to his room,” Tony amended. 

Loki rolled his eyes, he could practically hear the man’s smirk. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Tony quipped. “Now be quiet, we are victory napping,” he said as he pressed even closer to Loki’s chest, only to be met with the rough leather and metal buckles of his battle wear. “You think you could find something less cumbersome to sleep in?” With a flick of the wrist, Loki was instantly in a soft tee and sweats. Tony hummed in approval and wiggled until he was more comfortable. Loki let out an annoyed huff and tossed one long leg over Tony’s hips to still him. Moments later they both drifted to sleep. 

The feel of an insistent hand pressing against the arch reactor in his chest brought Tony back to consciousness. He covered what was a very small hand with his own and slid his eyes open. A set of eyes he would recognize anywhere stared back at him. Tony would like to say his son’s pale eyes were all Loki, but the sectoral heterochromia in his left eye begged to differ. A few chestnut streaks transected the green iris. Normally a genetic condition, the two men were at a loss as to where their son acquired the unique attribute. Loki figured it was the Stark genes trying to take away the one thing that distinctly came from him. While Tony didn’t disagree with Loki’s theory, he assumed it had more the do with the fact that the child was the son of a mortal and a god and as long as he didn’t come out with a tail, he was ahead of the game. 

“What’s up, bud?” Tony whispered.

“In my spot,” the little boy frowned. Tony would have laughed out loud, were Loki not sleeping close enough to hear his heartbeat. For as much a Loki complained about Kingston favoring Tony’s genes and personality, Loki had him beat when it came to who the child wanted to cuddle up with. Which in a made Kingston even more like Tony. He could barely pull himself away from the god, why did he expect his son to be any different? However it was different because Tony knew the closeness of his son and partner had a lot to do with the fact that Loki carried Kingston. That was a bond he was just not going to have with their son, so he never took it personally when Kingston asked for Loki over him.

“You wanna be next to Daddy?” Tony asked, despite already knowing the answer. Kingston nodded, rubbing a sleepy eye with his tiny fist. Tony placed his hand on the cool arm resting over his stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Lokes, hon, you have a visitor,” he roused his partner. 

“Sleeping. Tell Thor to go away,” Loki murmured, the hot puffs of air tickling Tony’s neck. 

“It’s not your brother, it’s your son,” Tony chuckled. 

“The human one?” Loki checked. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Daaaddyyy,”Kingston whined, growing impatient. 

“I guess that answers that,” Loki mused, unfurling himself from the comfortable hold he had on his partner and sitting up against the headboard. “Come here, my love.” He pulled the child over Tony and tucked him into his lap. “Did you sleep well?” he asked. The boy nodded and rested his head against Loki’s chest, rolling the fabric of his t-shirt through his small fingers. Loki kissed the top of Kingston’s head and turned his attention towards Tony. “What?” he wondered, seeing his partner’s smug expression.

“Nothing,” Tony smiled. And really it was. He just got a cheap thrill out of Loki acting domesticated and knowing he had something to do with it. However he never voiced it, knowing Loki could say the same about him. He pushed himself up next to Loki. “Victorious victory nap, but I have some work to get done,” he said, leaning over to kiss his partner. 

“Dad!” Kingston chirped, his hand finding the arc reactor again.

“Yes, sir,” Tony responded, lifting the little hand from his chest but keeping ahold of it. He was always very aware when Kingston’s hands were near the reactor. The little boy wasn’t old enough to understand that the pretty blue light kept Dad alive and to be honest, he might not even be strong enough yet to twist the device out, but Tony didn’t like to take chances. 

“I wanna help,” he insisted. Tony wasn’t surprised by this. He had Kingston in the workshop all the time and after a morning with Loki, he was sure the child was ready to play with some of Dad’s gadgets. He especially like playing with the Dum-E. 

“Alright,” Tony grinned, ignoring the look of disapproval on Loki’s face. “Let me change and we’ll go work.” He made his way off the bed and into the walk in closet. He reemerged moments later in a pair of gray cargo pants and a black wifebeater. He scooped Kingston off the bed and started towards the door.

“Watch him and watch yourself,” Loki called after them, knowing better than to try and stop Tony.

Tony turned back. “You say that like I have a tendency to be impulsive, exhibit risky behavior, and a knack for being destructive,” he fired back with a cheeky grin. Loki gave him a deadpanned expression. That was exactly what he was worried about. 

“I hate you,” he remarked. 

“No you don’t!” Tony yelled from the hallway. Loki rolled his eyes and moved from the bed, deciding it was best for his son’s safety if he followed.


End file.
